Death Note, and alternate plot
by LawlietLover
Summary: When two girls get Literally swept away into the world of death note, and encounter thier favorite Characters   I'm really bad at summarys! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**Hey! This is my very first fan fiction so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or Shugo Chara or Black butler or Anything except my OCs of course but otherwise . . . I don't own anything... *sobs***

The manga weighed heavily in my arms as I trudged alongside my friend Cassi. We were loaded with our favorite manga Death Note. I sighed as I heaved volumes 7 though 12. We were nearing the library meaning soon we would have to drop off our manga. That's when a short girl about 14 years old approached us.

"Excuse me but um can I ask you a question?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure" Cassi said. I nodded too.

It was probably one of those questionnaires like things.

"If you could be in any book or manga series, which would you pick?"

Hmm interesting question, but the answer was obvious.

"Death Note" me and Cassi said in unison.

"Perfect" the girl said and winked at us.

A heavy blast of air pushed me and my friend off out feet. I clutched on to the books in my arms and screamed like there was no tomorrow.

Light Yagami was walking though the park on his way home from school when he almost stepped on two sleeping girls lying on the grass clutching what looked like manga. He knelt down and wondering how the hell did these girls fall asleep here. One girl had medium length brown hair with blonde streaks, it fanned around her face like a crown, the other girl had the same color hair but it was longer and much curlier. They both we sprawled out on the path wearing long white dresses. _Weird_ light thought. He was just getting up to leave when the both of the girls opened their eyes and screamed.

"Oh my god it's Light Yagami!" Cassidy screamed.

"You stupid murderer!"I screamed.

"SHH!" Cassidy shushed me. I kept quiet.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked suddenly.

I peered down at the stack of manga and my hands and said.

"No way…"

Cassidy looked at me and we knew what had happened.

I rapidly stuffed the books down my shirt. Wait a minute I was wear a dress, weird I had changed clothes. I shrugged and continued to stuff the manga away. Cassidy caught on and soon we had hidden the books from light's eyes. Speaking of Light he was staring at us like we just escaped from the crazy asylum.

Light… if this was really the death note world … L! I would have to save L! I defiantly wanted to at least see him. If not marry him…

"Hey light have you by chance picked up a weird black notebook?" I questioned casually.

"Who are you people?" He responded nervously.

I smirked and looked at Cassidy. She grinned back at me and said

"We are your worst enemy"

"I am Amu Hinamori" I said quickly taking the name of the main character of a manga called Shugo Chara.

"I am Celia Phantomhive." Cassidy said.

I nearly burst out laughing at her female take on Ciel from Black Butler another manga.

Light just stared. Rage started to boil up inside me. Kira, oh I hated him.

"Permission to kick." I asked to Cassidy.

"Permission granted."

"This is for killing off all but one of my favorite characters!" I shouted before sending a side kick directly into Light's stomach. Manga fell from my dress as I did so. I quickly bent down and scooped it up.

"Run!" Cassidy called as we sprinted away.

Light watched their retreating figures and rubbed his stomach, that girl could really kick hard. He needed to kill them they somehow knew something he didn't. More importantly how did they know his name?

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2, a plan is formed

**Author's Note: I just want to say Thank you for reading! I forgot to mention before but if you have not read the whole series I do not recommend reading this story for it has MAJOR spoilers.**

**I also want to thank MyPersonalityRhymesWithOrange for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own Death Note or anything else besides my OCs. **

**Now let the Fan Fic BEGIN!**

Cassi POV

Kyla and I scrambled away from Light practically giggling in delight.

"Did you see the look on his face Cassi?" Kyla said in between laughs.

I nodded and laughed with her, Lights face was priceless. Too bad I didn't have a camera on me.

"I wonder what part we are in." I said glancing around for a newspaper. I saw an article about the on screen war between L and light. I pointed it out to Kyla. We were walking barefooted wearing nothing but a white dress stuffed with manga, down a street. We walked parallel to the park we woke up in. I could tell by Kyla's silence that she was just as stunned as I was. I mean we were in the world of Death Note. We had really just seen Light Yagami. L had already broadcasted his findings on air. My mind was still digesting this as we walked.

"How will we get in contact with L?" I heard Kyla almost whisper.

That's what gave me an idea.

"I know what we can do, but first we need to purchase three cell phones." I said, then I looked down on my outfit "And new clothes".

"With what money?"

I reached into the tiny pocket of my dress and pulled out a rectangular piece of plastic. Kyla reached into her dress too finding a similar card. We looked at each other and smiled.

Kyla POV

I slung the bag we had also purchased to carry our manga in, across my shoulder. 10,000 yen (a.k.a. 1,000 US dollars) goes only so far. We walked away in tee shirts, jeans and black high tops. Our outfits were identical. For the entire world we appeared to be harmless teenage girls, possibly sisters. I carelessly tugged my wavy hair into a pony tail, and sprinted to catch up with Cassi.

"So what's your idea?" I questioned.

She handed me one of the three cell phones.

"You have mission L"

She briefly explained what I had to do.

My eyes dropped open in delight, and then a thought crossed my mind.

"What if I become a crazy fan girl and run to him and completely reveal everything?"

"You will have to restrain yourself!" Cassi told me sternly.

I nodded my head and smiled this would surly change the plot but in my opinion it would be for the better.

**End of chapter 2**

**CLIFF HANGER! Don't worry though I will have chapter 3 up very soon! **


	3. Chapter 3 Mission L

**Author's note: the reviews I've been receiving make me feel motivated to keep writing! So I give you… CHAPTER 3! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own death note, or anything else besides the OCs in this story.**

Kyla POV

I wrapped the cloak more securely around myself. I was standing by the entrance of the police station waiting for the task force to come out and decided if they could trust L or not. It was crucial that I follow them back to the hotel that L was staying in. I shivered slightly, L! I was going to potentially see L! I took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Then I heard the opening of the main doors and I peeped out from under my hood that concealed my face to see the task force.

I threw my foot over the bike me and Cassi managed to purchase I was all set ready to kick off in pursuit of the car the group of men were climbing into. They sped off but I was right on their heels. One thing I noticed was it is extremely difficult to drive a bicycle at night. Luckily Japan is a very pro bike country and had conveniently placed street lamps.

I was getting really tired trying to keep up with the car. If it wasn't for stop lights then I would probably lose them.

Finally they parked in front of the hotel and I sighed. I lifted my hand to my forehead and wiped off the sweat that had accumulated there. I quickly locked my bike on a rack and walked into the hotel. I glanced at the cell phone in my hand and read the time.

11:49 the display read.

I glanced up and looked around for the task force. I knew from the series that they would go up in 15 minute intervals and meet up at midnight. I saw Matsuda standing in front of the elevator with Mogi and waltzed over making sure that my cloak did not reveal any aspect of my face especially since I was grinning from ear to ear at seeing these two.

The elevator arrived and I stepped in, Matsuda and Mogi followed slightly worried that there was a stranger in the elevator with them. I waited for them to press the button for their floor before I pressed the one a few floors up from that.

When the elevator dinged at their floor and they left walking with purpose and not looking back. Good. I silently stepped out of the elevator and followed them at a distance staying out of their sight line until they joined the rest of the task force in front of room 6B.

My heart fluttered, my idol/love/obsession was behind that door. Stick to the plan! I heard Cassi's voice shouting in my head.

I waited 10 minutes after the task force entered. Then I walked up to room 6B and knocked.

L POV

A knocking noise interrupted me mid sentence. I huffed irritably; I disliked it when I was interrupted. I heard Watari open the door then after a few seconds close it again. The other task force members were shooting each other nervous glances.

"Who was at the door Watari?" I questioned.

"A person wearing a cloak just handed me this phone and left."

"Did you see their face?"

"No the cloak covered their features well."

"May I see that phone please Watari?"

"Of course."

He pressed the phone into my palm and I looked through the contacts. There was only one, it read

"Tip and Hint." I murmured to myself.

They must be aliases, but were they Kira? The possibility was only about 3% but still. I need to know who he or she is. Then again the name suggests two people. I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"I will contact this person who goes by the alias Tip and Hint." I announced to the task force.

They nodded their heads clearly confused what was happening here. I turned my head back to the phone and hit the call button.

**End of chapter 3**

**I know I know another cliffy, it just seemed like such a good place to end the chapter though… **


	4. Chapter 4 Allies

**Author's note**

**I will try and make this chapter longer, because in one of my reviews someone said they should be longer and I agree! Any way thank you for reviewing! Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own any thing including Death note sadly**

Cassi POV 

The cell phone beside me vibrated, unexpected. I did not think L would try and get into contact so fast. I picked up the phone and opened it placing it to my ear.

"Hello this is Tip I'm guessing I am speaking to L correct." I tried to sound highly intelligent using as many fancy words as I could think of. I wanted L to respect me, like that would happen.

"You are correct." I heard L's voice on the other end of the line. Kyla would have a field day if she was here.

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"No."

"Can you please put me on speaker phone?"

I heard a button press on the other line. Now time for some fun. I pulled out Death Note 13 How to Read from the bag me and Kyla had purchased earlier.

"Hello L, Watari, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Hirokazu Ukita and finally Soichiro Yagami" I said as I flipped through the book in my hands. " I am not Kira, I am here to assist you on the case , my partner Hint will also be assisting."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from all the task force members. Funny how they always did that.

"How did you know everybody's name?" That voice did not sound like L's more like a certain idiot by the name of Matsuda. **I **chuckled to myself**. **Who doesn't love Matsuda.

"That's not all I know Matsuda, I also know your birthday, blood type, height, weight and your likes and dislikes."

"Prove it!"

"Touta Matsuda, birthday 12/4/1978, blood type B, height 5'7, weight 130 lbs, and finally you enjoy fashionable things and you don't like slow work. Is that enough proof for you?"

There was a major pause as Matsuda thought about it.

"Tip is right I don't really like slow work do I."

"MATSUDA!"

"What about me, how much to you know about me Tip san." It was L's voice again.

"I know the same things except your blood type, I know your name L, I know where you grew up. I'm not a stalker I promise."

"When is my birthday?"

I sighed, I was tired of proving myself.

"October 31, 1979 funny how someone like you who loves sweets gets born on the day that you get free candy."

There was silence for a good 5 minutes.

"What was the point of getting in contact with me?"

"My purpose is to assist you on the case remember."

"Who is Kira."

"Don't worry you will meet him soon."

"Will he kill me."

"…"

"Well?"

"No he won't kill you."

The door to me and Kyla's apartment opened.

"Hint come quick L is on the phone." I told her pressing my thumb to the mouth piece.

Kyla was at my side in a heartbeat.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Not yet."

I switched the phone on to speaker mode.

"L" I said.

"Hint has arrived.

"Hello Hint I am to assume that you know all about us as well correct." L responded.

"…."

"Hello?" L said

Kyla spoke then.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S REALLY YOU!" I rapidly cut in before Kyla could finish.

"I apologize, L but Hint happens to be your number 1 fan."

"I see."

Kyla began hyperventilating next to me.

"Hold on a moment please L."

I turned to Kyla.

"Hint! Calm down!"

"Sorry.."

"It's nice to know I have a fan." Came L's voice from the other end of the telephone.

Those words almost made Kyla begin hyperventilating again.

"You have no idea." I told him.

I swore I could hear a faint chuckle emanating form the phone, it was probably my imagination.

L POV  
>I did not know what to think about Hint and Tip. They sounded just like teenage girls. Teenage girls who supposedly knew a lot about them. How could they know what was going to happen? We they Kira or weren't they?<p>

"Good bye Tip and Hint san." He said

"Good bye L" came Tip's voice.

"BYE!" came Hint's voice. His own fan, who would have guessed it.

For now he decided to consider them his allies.

Light POV

When I entered my room careful to check the traps I had set to get in, I noticed something on my desk. A small note with the words "for light" written on it. I walked over and opened the card curiously. It read

"Dear Kira,

I hate you, Go to hell oh yea that's right you can't go to either place can you?

Signed,

Your worst Enemy"

I crumpled the paper beneath my fingers in frustration remembering what those random girls in the park had told me.

"We are your worst enemy."

**End of Chapter 4**

**By the way if you like light I'm sorry im being so harsh on him. He just gets on my nerves until he forgets everything of course ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5 a tip and a hint

**Author's note: Chapter five is finally up! I have been busy so I finally got the chance to write! Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it's a little short and not as funny but I need to get this part out of the way for so I can move on to the good stuff! Enjoy!  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: short and sweet, I do not own death note, if I did this is how it would turn out!**

Kyla POV

I was excited, L would soon be suspecting Light and then during a certain scene, hint and tip will meet L! Right about now Light will be killing the FBI agents. That's why this time I was left in the hotel room with the phone incase L tried to get in contact which he probably will in three...two … one…

The phone in my palm began to vibrate.

Cassie POV (before Light kills the FBI agents)

I tugged my white hoodie with the words TIP written in sharpie on the hood. I was standing outside the station where soon Raye Penber would die. I sincerely felt bad for him; his death is was not necessary in my opinion. He had already concluded that Light was not Kira so why did Light have to come up with such an elaborate plan that was unneeded?

The tram doors slid open and Raye fell out. I sprinted forward, kneeling next to his side making sure my hood concealed my face so only the word TIP could be seen. I leaned down to whisper into Raye's ear.

"Don't worry I will spare Naomi, she loves you." I whispered.

He just nodded slowly and I set him gently back on the ground before rising and pointed a finger directly at Light's shocked expression as the doors slowly closed. I stood there for another good 30 seconds as the train sped away making sure L got the point. Kira was on that train.

Kyla POV (when the phone rings)

I flipped the phone open.

"Yes L?"

"Why Tip san at the train station."

His voice was so questioning. I still could not believe who I was talking to.

"Hint san please respond."

"Oh uh sorry I was just… any way Tip was at the train station to give you a tip duh."

"I don't understand."

"This is our purpose, to assist you without revealing any answers."

"I understand."

"I actually have a hint for you as well Ryuzaki."

"And what would that be?"

"Nobody is perfect L kun."

L POV

"Nobody is perfect L kun."

L Kun? Did she just imply that she was my friend? A friend… maybe it was just a slip of the tongue perhaps. I will ask Watari later. There was also the hint she gave me. Nobody's perfect. Perfect…


	6. Chapter 6 the potatoe Chip

**Author's note: Chapter 6! I hope this one can be funnier! Thank you again for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or anything else except my OCs of course….**

Kyla POV

I took my cell phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open. My hands trembled slightly and I hint the number on speed dial. If we were following the plot correctly then L would have Light under surveillance. I wanted an update, it was getting close to the time that me and Cassi were going to meet L face to face.

L picked up on the first ring as he normally does.

"Yes?"

"Hello L err Ryusaki kun."

"Hint san I believe?"

"Correct! So update me!"

"We have narrowed it down to one suspect.'

"Finally! It took you guys long enough!"

"Explain."

"It's been boring to wait for you guys to suspect Light! I though maybe my hint would speed things along a little."

Crap I was revealing a little too much there... But I couldn't help it! The power of L's voice overcame me! This is probably why Cassi normally would not let me talk on the phone…

"That is actually why I am starting to suspect Light." L continued on.

"Because he is too perfect right?"

"Correct."

A new voice spoke up.

"Are you a spy?" Matsuda asked a stupid question.

"No, but I am a ninja."

"Really?" Matsuda sounded genuinely impressed.

"No."

"Oh…" a very disappointed Mastuda replied.

"Matsuda stop asking idiotic questions!" L demanded.

"Yeah Matsuda this is serious!" Aizawa countered.

"Can you send me a certain tape Ryusaki Kun?" I said halting any more insults to poor Matsuda

"What do you mean?"

I smiled to myself.

Cassi POV

I entered the hotel, coming back from saving Naomi's life. I had just gone up to her and told her to under any circumstances not give her name to Light Yagami. I also told her to pretend to go missing after the conversation. Easy, one death of a good character avoided. If she believed me of course…

I slid my keycard and entered the small hotel room. Kyla was laughing hysterically, I ran over.

"What's so funny?" 

She didn't even respond she was laughing so hard. She just handed the cell phone where a video was playing on a loop.

It was Light Yagami, eating his potato chips.

We all know that in Light's mind he was all dramatic as he bit into the chip with sparkles and everything. In the surveillance tape it shows Light rapidly scribbling on his math homework while he savagely reached into the chip bag and pulled out a chip. He stared at the chip for a few minutes before biting it rapidly as he snapped his head to the side. It looked like he was biting someone's head off or something. I was soon guffawing along with Kyla.

L POV

I knew that the potato chip moment would amuse those who witnessed it. I even smiled a little at the sight. What I did not know was how Hint had known or even remembered a certain scene like that. Light defiantly has something to do with Kira, Hint and Tip mentioned him a lot. My suspicions were confirmed earlier when Tip said that she had been waiting for me to suspect Light. Although there is still the slim chance that they two girls are Kira. At this point though I highly doubt it. They are revealing too much to be Kira also if they claim to know my name and face then I would be dead by now.

Girls are so complicated. I believe that I will ask Watari about them as well just at a later date.

**End of chapter 6**

**Poor Watari… I can imagine it now..**

**L: Watari what does it mean to have a friend?**

**Watari: Well that means you are friendly to one another and well…**

**L: What about Girls, why are they so complicated?**

**Watari: … **


	7. Chapter 7 15  Love

**Author's Note: YAY chapter 7! There was a question in the reviews asking how old Cassi and Kyla were, so I have the answer! I imagined them around 15 to 16 ish. Sorry I forgot to mention it before! Any way thank you again for all the reviews! Reviews are an author's best friend! I kinda of jumped ahead a little bit ahead in the plot because if you've read/watched the anime/manga then you know what goes on, any way…Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or anything else… so please don't sue me or anything.**

Kyla POV

"Pedal harder!" I yelled to Cassi behind me.

She was pedaling our bike as hard as she could as I sat on the handle bars.

"I'm going *huff* as fast *huff* as I can!"

The bike wobbly made its way down the side walk. We were almost to the university. I was very paranoid that we would be late for one of the epic moments in the series. The tennis match!

Yes that's right THE tennis match! We passed a sign welcoming us on campus and I sprung off the bike sprinting to the empty tennis courts. L and Light have not gotten here yet. Perfect it's good to be early for a change.

"Wait *huff* for me *huff*" Cassi had locked up the bike and was stumbling towards me.

"Don't worry the match has not started yet."

"Really? Were not late? *huff* that's new…"

I turned to look back at the courts, Cassi was at my right. I heard a car pull up behind us. I turned my head for a quick glance and nearly passed out then and there. Out of the car stepped a man with messy black hair, a long sleeve white tee shirt and baggy jeans. I thrust my hand out and latched it onto Cassi's arm. I fought the crazy fan girl inside me from running over and blowing are covers.

Cassi slowly turned me away from the sight of the world's greatest detective and lead me to a bench. We sat down and I slowly let go of my hold on Cassi and sighed. I stared at L as he walked in his hunched position over to the court; he had a tennis bag slung across his shoulder.

As he passed I quickly averted my eyes.

My breaths came in small puffs, and I squeezed my eyes shut. That was L, he was really right there. I still expected every night to wake up in my old bed at my house, and having all this be a dream. Just talking to L on the phone didn't make it any more real.

"Control yourself Kyla." Cassi whispered into my ear.

I glanced up at her to see her just as wide eyed as I was.

Then Light showed up… ugg.

"Cassi let's get closer to the match."

"Are you sure? L may become suspicious."

"It doesn't matter if we were planning to show up in this scene anyway right."

Cassi contemplated this before standing up. I followed her as we happily skipped/walked to where the match was just starting.

As we got closer we began to hear snippets of conversation.

"… You must not have known how good I was Ryuzaki." That stupid narcissist.

"Don't worry I won the British tennis league."

"You grew up in Britain?"

I sat on one of the benches on the inside of the court, Cassi sat next to me. We looked at each other and nodded. I felt a smile form on my face.

I leaned forward and watched L serve, slamming the tennis ball on to the other side of the court. Light had another one of his priceless faces, as he gaped at L. Except this time I had a camera! I whipped out the cell phone and quickly snapped a photo of Lights face. I saved it under the "black mail" folder.

The game went on until the guys were tied. This was my moment, the one I had not told Cassi about. 

I stood up from my place on the bench. I walked over to L's side of the court ignoring the crowd that had gathered. Cassi looked at me in confusion. I waved my hand at her signaling her not to follow. She just nodded her head slightly still looking confused.

I braced myself for what I was planning on doing.

The tennis ball came straight to the corner of the court, originally L would miss this shot and lose to Light, but I had a different thought forming in my head. This match symbolized who would win the battle L versus Light, L losses. Not today he won't.

L lunged for the tennis ball, barely missing it with his racket. That's when I flung myself forward in front of the ball. It smacked against my arms that I crossed protectively over my body. The tennis ball soared towards Lights side of the court, barely making it over the top of the net. But Light wasn't thinking of that, he was staring at her in horror. Perfect, give the guy with the killer notebook a reason to dislike you.

L stared at me in disbelief. To him it must seem as though I just came out of nowhere. I looked into his black obsidian eyes. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes. Tears of disbelief and happiness.

I couldn't help myself, Cassi would probably kill me later but I wrapped my arms around the pale detective and hugged him.

I quickly drew back before he could react in any way. My silent tears made their way down my face. Cassi ran up beside me. She was equally speechless.

I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't even turn around.

"Light please leave us alone for a few minutes, you might ruin the moment." I said calmly. Although on the inside I was freaking out. I HUGGED L! I gave him a HUG! Light drew back a little.

This is not a dream, L felt so real and I doubt my brain would be kind enough to actually conger up that moment.

I glanced over at Cassi and she nodded slightly.

"My name is Hint." I said

"I am Tip." Cassi said

"I am L." L said

"We know." Cassi and I said in unison.

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope this was up to everyone's standards! YAY she hugged him! By the way I just want to remind everyone that there are not any parings in this story (unless Mello and Matt come along) so that was purely a fan girl hug! ^.^ please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 reflection

**Author's note: YAY chapter 8! Thank you for all the reviews! I know this one is really short but before I continued in the plot I wanted L and Light's view of the events. Next one will defiantly be longer!**

L POV

One second I am about to lose to Light Yagami, the next a mysterious girl suddenly appears by my side. The tennis ball deflected off her arms and landed on Light's side of the court. I won, with interference. Not only did this girl appear out of nowhere but then she wraps her arms around me and actually hugs me. This is the first human contact in the form of a hug that I have received in a long time.

She pulled away really fast, leaving me with no time to react. As if afraid I would explode any minute. I actually see the tears on her cheeks. Did I do something wrong? The smile on her face stops such thoughts. Tears of happiness? Are all girls this emotional? It would almost appear as though she was a fan, just like Hint san. Ideas sparked off in my brain.

Another girl steps up and I sense something peculiar about them. My suspicions are confirmed when the girls introduce themselves as Tip and Hint.

Light POV

How could I have lost? I was SO close to winning when a familiar looking girl steps forward and blocks my victory. My jaw drops as I recognize her face. I didn't even notice when the ball hits my side of the court and bounces out again. I Lost to L I hope this doesn't become some sort of metaphor or anything.

The girl gives L a hug then turns away with actual tears in her eyes! Crap, they obviously prefer L over my beauty. The other girl goes up to L to; she is also beaming from ear to ear. Damn… when those girls meet me I got kicked in the stomach, but when they meet him, they hug him and cry tears of happiness. They also obviously knew about the death note. I need to kill them! I clench my fist around the tennis racket in fury then slowly calm down.

I began to walk towards them when one girl shouted at me to leave. Now that they have meet L, they will reveal everything! I can't have that… I must try harder at getting their names…

The goddess ploy won't work with these girls and so far my looks have not made them like me any better… what to do ..

I think I will play the innocent card.

**End of chapter 8**

**Again I apologize for such a short chapter! I wanted a different perspective on what happened last scene. **

**L: I was hugged….**

**Light: I lost…**

**Kyla: I HUGGED L!**

**Cassi: haha *looks at previous picture of light's face* so funny...**


	9. Chapter 9 L sandwhich

**Authors note: I've taken on second fan Fic as well! This story is priority though. So if you're looking for an LXOC than check it out! Any way thank you for all the reviews! Please enjoy chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

Cassi POV

As we neared the café that Light had suggested, i whispered onto L's ear.

"Hey Ryuzaki Kun do you have any candy on you?"

I was getting hungry from all of the biking I had done early and could really use a sugar boost.

L passed me a lolli pop. I knew he would have some sort of secret sugar supply.

I popped the candy into my mouth and we continued walking until we reached the small coffee shop from the anime. Upon entering I noticed a problem. L and Light had already taken their seats across from each other. There were only two places for Kyla and me to sit. Either beside L or Light.

I scowled as Kyla quickly sat next to L.

I went over to Kyla and calmly annoced.

"Let me sit on your lap."

"Why?" she said in mock innocence.

"I want to sit next to Ryuzaki Kun too."

L smirked slightly at this.

"Fine, I will compromise." Kyla said after a moment's consideration.

She grabbed L's arm and dragged him out of the booth.

"What are you-"L was cut off as Kyla slid down to the end of the booth and pulled L over to sit next to her.

I sat down on the small space on L's other side. I enjoyed this compromise even if L did not appear thrilled to be squished between two girls he barely knows.

L shifted his position so that he was in his usual crouch. The whole testing Light's deduction skill was coming up.

10 minutes went by, I had zoned out for about 9 of those minutes before recognized my alias being said over and over.

I perked up.

"Huh what?"

"Tips san I was wondering what your response to the notes would be." It was L speaking.

I didn't even look down at the cards on the table.

"There are four notes, one of which is a fake that you used to throw Light here off guard."

"I thought you might know." L stated maturafactly.

"Ryuzaki we already told you we know everything." Kyla said from L's opposite side.

"I don't understand." Light said frowning slightly.

"I don't believe we have been introduced Light, my name is Tip and that's Hint." I said motioning to Kyla.

Kyla leaned forward slightly before saying,

"Don't worry your father's heart attack was caused by stress not Kira."

I leaned over L and punched her lightly in the arm.

"K- I mean Hint please stop talking."

She pouted at me, not even noticing how L and Light were staring at her as if she was some sort of genie out of a bottle.

That's when their cell phones went off

L POV

She knew, they both knew. Hint had told them what was going to happen before it did. They spouted information with ease as if it didn't matter. In reality that information was like a gold mine for me. If I could get these girls to tell me more… they were obviously on my side. Hint especially , even though I am not prepared to be left in a room alone with her…

**End of chapter 9**

**Sorry it was kinda short. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 the succesors

**Author's note: Yay chapter 10! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I always worry that people will lose interest in this story so I hope it is good enough! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note. I wish I did. **

Kyla POV

Imagine the look on look on Light's dad when me and Cassi walk in after L. we had each taken one side of L. I liked to think of us as his protector. The whole thing felt like a dream.

"Who are they?" the chief questioned.

"Allow me to introduce myself Chief." I said feeling confident, "My name is Hint."

"I am Tip." Cassi spoke up from the other side of L.

The chief was speechless a moment, I was desperately hoping he didn't have a second stress induced heart attack right then and there. He sure looked like he might.

"How come everybody is reacting to these girls?" Light asked.

As if he had not guessed already.

"They have been assisting us with the case, but we shall explain more at another time." L ended the conversation.

The small hospital room filled with the conversation of L, Light and Mr. Yagami.

Cassi and I just stood on each side of L and smiled. I glanced over at her and shot her an "I can't believe this is really happening" look. She returned it and I silently fan girl screamed in my head in delight.

I knew what was coming up next, it felt good to be one step ahead of everybody.

When it was time to go we all got up and left. When we were outside and Watari pulled up I decide to tell L something he probably needed to know.

"We are coming with you, you know."

"I assumed you would be." L responded in his usual mono tone.

Before Light could walk away I said over my shoulder,

"Bye Light, next time I see you I'll bring chips." Smirking at my own comment.

"Why?" he asked in his best innocent voice.

"Because it would be entertaining."

I turned around and got in to the limo. I nodded to Watari.

"Hey Watari! I have a question." Cassi said as she slid in next to me.

I shot her a questioning look. She didn't even turn her head.

"Yes Tip san?" he said not even phased by the fact that Cassi knew her name.

"Well you see after L solves the case, which he will by the way, there are some people me and Hint here would like to meet. They live in an orphanage in England. Watari when this is over we want to meet the successors." Cassi let her words sink in.

So this was her plan! Go Cassi!

Watari stayed silent for a few moments before saying,

"The answer to your request lies with L."

The guy in question had finally finished his little chat with Light and was rolling up the window.

"Ask me what?"

"We want to meet Neat, Matt and Mello!" I blurt out.

A soft punch connects with my shoulder.

"Way to spit it out Hint." Cassi chides me.

"How did you know about them?" L questioned further.

I felt Cassi's hand slap over my mouth.

"We shall explain after you solve the case." Cassi informs him, keeping her hand over my mouth.

"I see." L turned away from us at that, he seemed to me thinking over what we had just told him.

L POV

They know about my successors as well. The possibility of them being able to tell the future once again strays across my mind. I mentally toss aside that idea. It's about as farfetched as a killer notebook.

**End of chapter 10**

**Likes? Dislikes? Just hit the review button and tell me :) **


	11. Chapter 11 matsuda attack

**Authors note: and I bringeth you chapter 11! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

**Me: I'll give you canndyyy**

**L: Promise…..**

**Me: pinky swear**

**L: fine LawlietLover does not own death note or Pokémon, not to hint at the chapter or anything.**

**Me: *gives L cookie***

**L: Now we really must discuss your name….LawlietLover… **

**Me: but I loves you**

**Cassi: *drags obsessive L lover away from L***

**Kyla: I loves you to L**

**Cassi: *comes back and drags Kyla away to***

**L: Enjoy the chapter**

Cassi POV

I was brain storming what I would do if me and Kyla really got to meet Near, Mello and Matt. Well I would steal Mello's chocolate of course. Wait, what if he had a gun? I didn't want to get shot or anything. I would have to be sure he didn't have one. Then steal his chocolate. I already knew that I would challenge Matt to Call of Duty. And hug Near to death. Well not to death. If only I had my sheep costume… I would have to get Watari to buy one when he went out to get candy for L.

As the car pulled up to L's current hotel my mind snapped back to the presence.

"Hey L Kun can we introduce our selves to the rest of the force?" I asked, an idea forming in the back of my mind.

"Of course." L responded, staring out of the window. In a very cute way. I felt the urge to hug him. Kyla got to hug him…

I actually felt Kyla tense up next to me. She must feel the urge to. I shook my head at her.

All in good time Kyla, all in good time. Then an idea struck me, I was coming up with a lot of those lately…

I leaned over to whisper my plan to Kyla. She nodded and flashed me a thumbs up.

L got out of the car and Kyla and i jumped out after him.

Soon we were outside of room 343. L scanned his key card and the light flashed green. The door opened to the rest of the task force.

Kyla and I burst into the room, making everyone turn their heads. I automatically picked out Matsuda's head among the others.

Kyla pointed her finger at him and shouted

"Tip! Use tackle!"

I sprinted forward and threw myself at Matsuda.

"Matsuuuudaaaaa!" I shouted as I landed on him.

"AHHHHHHH!" was Matsuda's reply.

"Yay! Matsuda I'm so glad you don't die!"

He was standing up when I leapt on him, so he had fallen to the ground. I pinned him to the ground. My arms were wrapped around him like vices.

"Um... I'm glad I don't die too." He said awkwardly.

"Who'd have thought that you would have the guts Matsuda? I mean I know you jump off a building but I never would have thought you would shoot anyone." I accidentally blurt out.

I now knew how it felt to be in Kyla's shoes whenever she is around L. I mentally smacked myself.

"I shoot someone?" Matsuda asks incredulously.

"C- I mean TIP!" I heard Kyla shout behind me.

Did she almost reveal my name?

"Hint kun! How dare you almost reveal my name?"

"It's not like we weren't planning on telling L." she looks longingly at L, "L knows everything."

She opened up her arms probably wanting another hug.

"Hint use hug attack!" I narrate.

Kyla sprinted towards L with her arms outstretched. He dodges her and steps back about to kick her away.

"And L uses KICK OF JUSTICE!" I continued my commentary.

As L's kick extended towards Kyla's face, she back pedaled and knocked him off balance with her hip.

"Hint uses evade!"

L, who was now off balanced, spun around to face his opponent. He wobbled slightly but regained control.

"L its no point Hint here is a black belt in Tae kwon do."

Hint nodded before saying,

"I don't wanna hurt you." She shot him the innocent eyes.

The rest of the task force just gaped. I untangled myself from Matsuda and stood up.

Just then my cell phone rang. Not my L cell phone, but my original cell phone. The one I didn't tell Kyla about. Only because it was irrelevant. The cell phone that rang now was the phone I used back in Kyla and I's dimension. I had found it along with the credit card but didn't tell anyone. I doubted it would work anyway. But here it was, and to my embarrassment, ringing. My theme song was … L singing….

Well the voice actor for him sung this song... and I liked it … naturally it became my ringtone.

L stared at me,

"Is that … who I think it is?" Matsuda exclaimed.

He turned his head to face L.

"You can sing?"

L looked awkward.

"I've never sung anything in my life." L said in his usual monotone.

"It's a long story…" I mumbled.

Kyla was staring at me in disbelieve.

"How does that phone even work?" she asked.

"It shouldn't."

"Well are you going to answer it?" L asked.

I took a deep breath and opened my phone.

**End of chapter 11**

**By the way if you want to hear L singing or in realty Alessandro Juliani Singing go to YouTube and look up L singing. :D Cliffy I know but I enjoy leaving people hanging :D**


	12. Chapter 12 a turn in events

**Author's note: YAY chapter 12! I had to update on Halloween for today it is L's Birthday! Anyway, thank you for reviewing! i really hope that I made this chapter seem a bit more realistic! And I here by give you chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I'll make it short and sweet, I do not own Death Note.**

Cassi POV

I took a deep breath then flipped open the phone

On the other end at first were loud outbursts of static before I could hear the voice on the other end.

"Cassi—re—ou—there?" it was my mother

I felt a pang of homesickness in my stomach. During this whole adventure me and Kyla were on I didn't have much time for such feelings, but standing here with my mother on the other end of the phone, it made me feel alone.

"I'm here mom." I said into the receiver.

"th-re is really bad recep-on he-re"

"Same, why are you calling?"

"Hon- wh-re are you? You we-re sup-ed to get back 10 min-tes ago."

I was surprised. It's been at least a week since we arrived here, but it's only been about 15 minutes back home. How was I even getting this call? A thousand ideas flooded through my brain.

"Mom we got a little distracted we will get back soon." Or at least I hoped we would return someday. What if me and Kyla we stuck here… forever…? I hadn't thought of that before. I blinked my eye lids rapidly a few times to clear my mind. As much as I loved being in Death Note I wanted to go back home.

"I-ove-ou" my mom said.

"I love you to." I said.

The call ended and the phone's screen blinked out into darkness.

I snapped the phone closed and slid it into my pocket.

"Whom would that be?" L was beside me in an instant, staring into my face with those black eyes of his.

I took a step back.

"It was my mom." I spoke slowly, sending a look over at Kyla.

Her expression my hard as she looked back, I guessed she was thinking along the same lines I was.

L looked from me to Kyla and back.

"I need to interrogate you both." He said before sticking his thumb into his thumb in his normal fashion.

"That will have to wait Ryuzaki Kun." Kyla said.

"What do yo-"

But L was cut off by the beeping of the computer on his desk. The big W that represented Watari flashed on to the screen.

"Ryuzaki, please turn to Sakura TV immediately." Watari's voice sounded from the screen.

L quickly turned his head from the screen to stare at Kyla and I. His penetrating eyes raked us. His face showed no emotion but I could only imagine the mental turmoil we must of put him in. he only stared a moment more before turning his head to the TV. He crossed the room to his chair and sat, turning the device on.

It was Misa's message. I watched as Misa proved that she was Kira. I averted my eyes as the men dropped dead. Soon Ukita would leave only to be killed. Or at least that's what normally would happen.

As Ukita rose from his chair, I reached out and grabbed his sleeve as he passed. He ripped his arm away from me and kept on walking.

"Ukita don't go!" Kyla shouted.

"You will die if you go!" I responded.

Ukita stopped and slowly turned to face us.

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill, Kira does not know my name so he can't kill me!" Ukita shouted before turning to leave again.

Kyla and I seemed to rise in unison, I lunged for the door covering it with my body, and Kyla grabbed his arm again.

"Ukita, I suggest you listen to them." L's voice was an octave lower than usual.

"And why should I?" Ukita practically shouted.

A police car pulled up in front of the building on the screen by L and the officers got out. They dropped to ground a hand on their chests.

"That's why!" I pleaded.

Ukita stared at the screen for a few moments before retreating from the door.

Another life saved.

"T-Thank you." Ukita said after a few minutes hesitation.

"Your welcome."

The rest of the broadcast happened as Misa intended it to. Next step, get Rem on our side

L POV

They must be able to see the future, that or they came from some other dimension. I'm not sure what to think of them. This is the first time in my entire life I have been this baffled. I need to interrogate them; better yet I need to use their skills to my advantage. If they even have skills.

**End of chapter 12.**

**Intense chapter… I do hope I made it a bit more realistic thou… till next chapter my amigos!**


	13. Chapter 13  this chapter is shortcake

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for not updating in a while. Its been hard for me to get time to sit down and write so yea, but that is not a good enough excuse. I promise that I shall update more often :D  
>Thank you again for all the reviews! I hope this chapter is good enough, I had a little writers block but I hope this chapter is still enjoyable.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note or anything I may accidentally type without meaning to that I don't own. **

Kyla POV

I stuck the trowel further into the dirt. I lifted out another heap of earth and dumped it beside me.

"There!" I said to myself.

I lifted the water proofed bag of all thirteen volumes of Death Note. If we were to be staying with L now then we would need a secure place to hide the manga. Cassi hatched the original plan. Well not really original. We stole the idea from our very own Light. Burying the manga helped insure that L would not discover them. Yet. Or at least till this whole thing was over.

I wanted L to win, but I wanted him to win by himself. Maybe with a little guidance, but not much.

I smiled and began covering back up the hole I had just dug.

Cassi POV

"She will be back shortly." I told L as Kyla scampered off to bury the manga. I had of course told L that she was simply gathering a few items from our hotel room.

It wasn't a total fib for Kyla would pick up our stuff on the way back.

L just looked at me. He knew I was lying but he couldn't do anything about it. 30 minutes past with us awkwardly sitting next to each other and staring. Kyla entered with a bag with our stuff slung across her shoulder.

"What did I miss? Sorry I'm so late but a bicycle can only go so fast." she asked carelessly flinging her bag down on the floor. She walked over and plopped down on the couch next to L. he scooted away from her slightly.

"What did you just go and bury?" he asked after a moments hestitation.

How did he know? I didn't say anything though.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kyla stammered, she was no good at this kinda thing and I knew it.

"You have dirt underneath your nails that wasn't there earlier today, and also your jeans are dirty near your knees suggesting you have been kneeling in dirt. Also the fact that your words faltered before also causes me to assume that I hit the nail on the head with my deduction." When L finally finished I was dumbstruck.

He was the world's greatest detective so I shouldn't be so surprised.

"Your right L but we will explain more in the interview tomorrow." I said coolly, trying not to show my astonishment through speech.

He looked irritated a moment before nodding.

**End of chapter 13**

**Sorry it's so short but it's really just a filler chapter leading up to a longer one. The next update will be fast though!**


	14. Chapter 14 interogation

**A/N: I feel so sorry for the ridiculously short chapter so I will give you a much much longer chapter this time! Ok this time I have a legit excuse, my computer got a virus so I had to get it fixed so I was computer less for a week and had not chance to type… sadness… Thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note so please don't sue me!**

Cassie POV

It was the day. The moment of truth. It was time for the interrogation. The only thing I worry about is Kyla opening he mouth and spouting everything after one look at L. as we walked down the hallway in the hotel room, I felt myself constantly sneaking glances at Kyla. Her eyes would meet mine and my attention would switch back to in front of me.

L motioned us into a room, it was a study like room where the desk had been pushed aside and two small couches sat across from each other. A small coffee table was next to one of the couches, already stocked with some of L's favorites. Cake, sugar and gram cracker like cookies.

L strode into the room and hopped slightly onto the couch next to the sweets, he naturally assumed his normal crouch.

I lead the way into the place with Kyla trailing slightly behind me. I sat across from L and Kyla sat beside me. I decided to speak first.

"So L, what do you want to know?" my voice sounded serious, which was good my past actions had made me appear like a well, a teenage fan girl.

He leaned forward, dark eyes scanning us before speaking.

"Please explain how you know what is going to happen before it occurs."

Crap a tough question, Kyla and I prepared for this kind of thing though. The only problem, give him the truth and we are labeled as crazy, tell him a lie and he will find a way to prove it wrong. The truth was easier to say and even if we were labeled crazy we would be two crazy people who knew the future.

I chose my words carefully before saying,

"We know what is going to happen because we err we have seen it before. We are … not from here, I don't know exactly how this happened but somehow we turned up here." My words were not making sense. They came out of my mouth differently than how I thought them up in my head.

"Where are you from." Continued L.

"The United States, but the thing is that we are not from this…" My brain frantically tried to come up with a word.

"Dimension." It was Kyla who spoke up.

"We are not from this world, in our dimension the whole Kira investigation is a manga and an anime." Kyla finished.

L was silent for a good two minutes. He stared at us both, scanning our faces and storing away our expresstions. He then lifted a fork to his mouth, taking another bite of cake.

He finally spoke after finishing his second slice of the cake beside him.

"Very interesting, so you know what's going to happen because you have read and seen this manga. Although this theory seems unlikely I believe you, there are something's that I have questions on how ever."

He paused and looked at us again before saying.

"How do I die." He said it calmly, but I was in shock.

How could he guess it? Never underestimate a detective I guess is the lesson to be learned here.

"I can only guess this because before you had mentioned my successors. In a good plot, you would never know about them if I hadn't died." His tone remained calm.

"You are not going to die L." It was Kyla who spoke. "Near and Mello will never have to show up the way are plans are going. L my entire purpose of this whole adventure will be to imprison Kira before he can kill any other character." Her voice was not calm but emotional.

L stared at her. his blank look fading a moment to show a small smile playing across his face. Nothing was said for a few minutes before L asked,

"Who is Kira." I was waiting for that one.

"We are not going to tell you, you are going to solve this case L, we are only here to give you tips and hints." I said smiling at my refrence to our aliases.

"Oh yes that reminds me, this room is not bugged or taped so please tell me your real names."

"I am Cassi." I spoke confidently.

"I am Kyla." Kyla spoke beside me, just as strongly.

I looked at Kyla and she looked back at me. We nodded before saying in unison,

"And you are L Lawliet." There now he knew that we really did know his name.

"It's a secret, we know and we will keep your secret if you keep ours." Kyla said cheerfully.

"I believe I can keep a secret." L said softly, his eyes slightly wider than usual from the shock of hearing his name so carelessly said out loud.

"Good, then you know about us and we know about you thus begins our friendship." Kyla smiled and then opened her arms as if waiting for a hug.

"So friendly hug?" she said hopefully and I chucked to myself quietly.

He stared for a minute.

"I accept friendship although a hug is not necessary." He said moving back slightly.

"Of course it is!" Kyla said leaping forward, catching the detective in a hug before he could escape.

Kyla pulled away quickly smiling cheekily. L's eyes were wide and he inched away from Kyla.

"Please refrain from doing that." He said calmly although his voice showed a few cracks.

Kyla just laughed before saying,

"Fine I will restrain myself."

"So are we free to go yet?" I asked.

"Yes, I have all the necessary information." L said as he stood up.

My fingers latched onto Kyla's arm and I dragged her out. Time to talk to a certain shinigami before Light convinced her to do anything drastic.

**End of chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15 Rem

**Author's note: This chapter took me awhile to think out and get just right so I hope that it is good! Thanks for all the reviews they make me happy and encourage me to keep writing! Enjoy the chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note.**

Kyla POV

"Now what?" I asked Cassi, we were crouching behind a shrub outside of Light's house.

We were waiting for Misa to show up, and hopefully talk to Rem before Light could convince her to do anything stupid.

"Now we wait for Misa to walk by and then we can talk to Rem."

"Cas- I mean Tip, unless you didn't recall, we can't actually see the shinigami. We haven't seen Ryuk yet, so what makes you think we are going to see Rem without touching Misa's death note?"

"…"

"You didn't think about that did you?"

"Shut up…"

"How are we going to this?"

"Uhh… just ask?"

"We can't do that baka! Rem would write are names down for sure!"

"I can't think of a situation where Rem WOULDN'T write down our names!"

"It's not like the answer will just fall out of the sky or anything!"

And that's when a slip of paper no bigger than a quarter got tangled in my hair after its short trip along the breeze. It couldn't be…

I reached up and pulled the paper out of my hair and inspected it.

"Tip… that did not just happen…"

"Oh but it did…" Cassi said as she reached over and touched the slip of paper.

That's when we heard the voice from around the corner.

"Misa you must be more careful, I think a piece of your notebook might have ripped out."

"Relax Rem; Misa Misa is sure that nothing got torn out! I'll be more careful, but we are almost there let's hurry!"

Cassi and I crouched further back as Misa and Rem rounded the corner. Misa was skipping along happily in her black lacy dress, clutching a black bag with the tip of a suspicious black notebook sticking out. Rem floated silently beside her, hovering a few inches above the ground.

Misa strode confidently to the door and knocked loudly. I had a quick idea.

"Stay here a moment." I whispered to Cassi.

She nodded and whispered back, "Don't get killed."

I ignored her comment and carefully disentangled myself from the bush that I had been hiding in. aside from a few rustling sounds, i was silent. I tiptoed through the shadows till I was crouching by the side of the house. Rem was floating on the side of Misa that faced me. Perfect. I leaned forward slightly and whispered for Rem's ears only, which was unnecessary for Misa was happily humming to herself and could not possibly hear me.

"Rem, I want to tell you something wait to come over here when Misa goes inside. Trust me this is no plan to endanger Misa in anyway unless you choose to ignore me. Then I will be forced to take drastic measures." I spoke quickly but forcefully.

I noticed Rem turn slightly to see me crouching by the side of the house; it was too dark for her to see my face. I saw her face grow slightly confused then she nodded slightly.

If she had ignored me I don't know what Cassi and I would do next. Luckily it seemed as though she bought my fake threat.

The door was opened by none other than Ms. Yagami. A pool of light spilled from the entrance as Misa entered and Rem stayed behind. When the door shut again I heard the rustling of leaves as Cassi practically fell out of the bush. She quickly straightened and joined me by the side of the house.

"Rem we don't have much time to talk so let me make this quick-"Cassi started.

"Don't trust Light, he plans to use Misa for her shinigami eyes-"I continued.

"Yea, he doesn't even like her when you go inside he is gonna try and tell you to kill this guy named L, agree but don't really do it O.K?" Cassie finished.

Rem looked baffled and confused.

"Who are you people?" Rem asked in her normal slow haunting voice.

"Uhh we are from another world where this is all and anime and we have watched this anime and so we know how it all ends. And we want to change that. This means saving Misa from committing suicide at the end which you will be pleased to know." I said in one large mouthful.

Silence.

"Why should I believe you?"

I was at a loss for words. How to prove it. We could go dig up the mange we stashed away but that would take too long. Light needs to see Rem. Luckily Cassi had an answer.

"Go back to Misa, and see for yourself. Light will ask you to kill L when he wants you too, you say you will as long as it will help Misa, Oh and she says her only condition is to be her boyfriend and he kisses her. Uhh let's see… Hint am I missing anything?"

"Yea, Light threatens to kill Misa and you say if he kills her than you'll kill him. Oh and I know how to kill a shinigami, it's to make them fall in love with a mortal." I racked my brain but that was all I could remember from that episode.

Rem didn't respond, she just looked at us for a few moments before gliding away to join Misa. Before she disappeared into the house she turned back and made eye contact with us both. She could see our names, I brief chill ran up my spine. She didn't have a reason to kill us, we had a pretty convincing argument.

"I think I will believe you…" she said quietly before hovering off to the second story window.


	16. Chapter 16 reapearance

**A/N's note: So so so so sorry that this is late. I meant to get this out WAY sooner, but you know life. It never lets you get anything done. . . anyway next chapter should be out soon! I want to thank those readers who have waited :D Thank you for all the reviews! They make me happy :D Enjoy!**

Cassi POV  
>Every thing was falling into place. Rem wasn't going to kill L, the plot was playing out as usual. To make matters better I had figured out a way to keep L alive, Misa and Light innocent and to end Death Note early on before anyone could die.<br>We kept walking almost reaching the current hotel L was staying in.  
>We would soon meet Light. He had joined the task force for awhile now but this is the first time we would see each other again. True he already knows that we are working on the case but it's always better to have things happen as they should meaning no interference. Light would want our names and with us being there, we might alter something. But soon Misa and Light would be confined so it was time to jump back into the plot.<br>"Ready to reappear?" Kyla asked from beside me.  
>"Yes but don't do anything stupid."<br>"Why would I do anything mischievous or uncalled for to our favorite potato chip loving perfectionist?" Kyla replied with an air of innocence and sarcasm.  
>I looked at her my gaze hard. "I found the hair dye Kyla." My voice keeping the same tone, similar to L's.<br>Her hands flew to the backpack we had originally purchased to hold the manga.  
>"Dang it! Why did you spoil my fun!" she said after not being able to locate the disguised shampoo bottle filled with pink hair dye.<br>"We are here to slightly alter the plot, not have Light throwing himself off the roof over the color of his hair."  
>Kyla pouted.<br>"I also found the itching powder."  
>"What? You found that one too?"<br>"Under the sink in our hotel room is not a sufficient hiding place."  
>"You know me too well."<br>"Emphasize on TOO well."  
>"Shut up."<p>

We now stood in front of the door. I was about to knock when Kyla grabbed my wrist.  
>"Hold on a second, we need to make a dramatic entry! It's the least you can do after messing up my various pranks."<br>"Fine, what do you have in mind?"  
>Kyla POV<br>I gallantly threw open the door, bursting into the room. Throwing my head back I screeched. "WE HAVE ARRIVED!"  
>Cassi just awkwardly stood off to the side, refusing to join it on my childish behavior.<br>All heads turned to face me, I zeroed in on the only brunette among the group. Pure surprise showed on his face. His hand resting over the place his heart was on his chest. I had startled everyone but mostly Light. Mission complete.  
>I watched as Light's eyes grew bigger as he realized who we were. His worst enemy. I smiled creepily at him. He just looked away, suddenly very interested on what was outside the window.<br>i secretly flashed thumbs up in Cassi's direction.  
>"It's been awhile Hint and Tip chan." Matsuda said from where he sat at a desk.<br>"So you've missed me Matsuda kun?" Cassi excitedly! she said throwing her hands up in the air.  
>"A little." Matsuda said somewhat shyly.<br>"HINT I FEEL LOVED!" Cassi shouted!  
>"Don't act like you haven't been loved before Tip." I responded laughing at her excitement.<br>"But it feels so great be loved! Right Light kun?"She said pivoting to face Light.  
>". . . "Light had no clue how to respond to that one.<br>He knew that we knew. I looked over at Cassi, a small smile on her face. Was this intentional or not? No matter the intention the effect on Light was still satisfying. Plus a pretty good tip for L. The said man was staring in his usual unblinking way at Light and Cassi. I think he understood. I smirked, he was going to find out Misa did it one way or another, but the sooner the better, who knows when we leave this place. If we leave at all.  
>L turned back to the computer and began typing. Appearing to go back to work, the rest of the task force following suit. Light would uneasily glance up at us as we walked into the kitchen to search for some sweets.<br>Things were about to get interesting.

**End of chapter 16 **

**Sorry it's kinda short. . . . Reviews = happiness, just saying. **


	17. Chapter 17 Cellphone

Hi everyone! I'm back! Exams are over and school is finally out meaning I have time to write! *crowd cheers in the background* I am deeply sorry for waiting so long to put out a chapter but I have been busy XP I hope you like the chapter! Oh and I am considering a sequel, but only if people want one. You all have heard of Beyond Birthday right? *grins evilly*

Disclaimer: I don't own death note . . . sadly . . .

Kyla POV  
>I craned my neck to see past Cassi's shoulder. This had been a stupid idea and for once it wasn't MY stupid idea.<br>We are in a tree. Covered by leaves and shadow. Why we are in a tree you ask? Well you see this particular tree was on the Toho campus if you get my drift. Yes this was the scene where L encounters Misa for the first time; you know the whole cell phone part.

Anyway, this being a crucial moment in all we couldn't screw it up or anything. That didn't mean we didn't want to watch.  
>"Move over I don't have a good view!" Cassi said as she pushed me to the right slightly. I scooted over and the tree shook under my weight.<br>"Tip, we are going to break this tree." I said my tone serious but face revealing the humor in the sentence.  
>"It's your fault, just because you practically worship L doesn't mean you have to accept every sweet he offers you."<br>I just stuck my tongue out at her. Curse those L blessed candies . . .  
>Cassi only chuckled, then leaned over and whispered, "If you use your head you can eat sweets without gaining weight."<br>I automatically recognized the L quote and just stared at my friend in an approving way. "Who do you think I am? Misa?"I couldn't hold my calm expression long before i started laughing.  
>The tree shook with my laughs and I'm sure people stopped to stare at the laughing tree as they passed by.<br>Cassi punched me in the shoulder. "OK now shut up Ky- Hint, L will be here soon and it will be a failed mission if you reveal yourself."  
>I stifled my giggles and turned in my position on the tree to get a better vantage point on the scene that was about to unfold.<p>

L walked up and crouched on a bench as anticipated, waiting for Light's arrival with the dreaded Takada.

Minutes later Light arrived and the scene began to play out as the anime did. Pretty soon Misa stepped into the picture. Squealing in her fan girl like way (we should know what that sounds like) latching on to her boyfriend's arm and chatting to him. She had escaped her agent to come visit him. Blah blah blah.

Then she noticed L.

Her face twisted into confusion when the name she saw floating above his head didn't match the name he gave her.

The crowd gathered around group, and L stole the cell phone. I shook my head slightly, Oh L.

And soon the scene was over. I had to admit, Light's face was once again priceless. My cell phone was in prime position. My, my it seems that my black mail folder is filling up. I simply smirked and put my phone back in my pocket.

L returned Misa's cell phone and began walking in the other direction. Light cleared off, it would seem as though he had somewhere to be. Most likely he was going off to his room to sulk. L was winning the fight so far.

The scene was over and i was ready to get out of the tree.  
>"Can we go now?" i asked Cassi, intending to go anyway.<br>"Yeah." She replied carefully climbing down the trunk.  
>I followed her down, happy to be back on solid ground again, turning to our escape. Cassi turned to see what i was staring at. There was Light, blocking the way, and he did not look all that happy.<br>Cassi POV

Light just smiled evilly at us. My heart sank; he didn't know our names did he? He can't, we have steered clear of Misa, and there are literally no pictures of us in this world. He's probably just trying to mess with our heads. I shot a look at Kyla. Be cool.  
>"Oh light-kun! What brings you here?" i said, stressing the kun. I gave him my most sweet smile.<br>Kyla caught on and smiled along with me.  
>"I know what's up; you guys seem to know everything!" Light took a step forward menacingly.<br>I held my ground staring straight into his eyes.  
>"Are you some sort of shinigami? or supernatural?" He questioned.<br>"Why would we tell you, Kira?" i said sweetly.  
>"I'm not-" Light was cut off by Kyla.<br>"Don't even go there, how many times must we tell you, we know you are Kira ok? You can't hide that from us." Kyla said exasperated.  
>"Yeah anyway what other business do you have with us? Or did you just want to ask us questions that we don't plan on answering?" I said, ready to leave.<br>Light just awkwardly stood there a moment.  
>I heard a click besides me.<br>I turned to see Kyla with her phone out snapping a picture of Light's face and chuckling.  
>Light's face slowly grew angrier and angrier. "D-did she just take a PICTURE OF ME?" Light exploded.<br>"Run!" I shouted bolting the other way, Kyla in close pursuit. Light doesn't seem to be following us though which is a relieve. He probably thinks we have a death note . . . well it wouldn't matter if we had taken his picture then because we have already seen his face several times. Maybe Light was just an angry person . . .  
>Me and Kyla didn't stop running until we reached headquarters again.<br>As we caught our breath near the doors leading inside, Kyla said, "Okay maybe taking his picture when he was standing right there was not the best decision. . ."  
>I simply face palmed.<p>

**End of Chapter 17**

**(review if you want a sequel! Or make me happy, either reason is fine! :D)**


End file.
